The Mission
by Dead Authoress
Summary: Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke , and Kuwabara have missions to do for Koenma and Botan. If they don’t do the mission, they will be punished. But, each mission has something to do with a different member! What will happen in this wacky mission story? R/R!!
1. Koenma's First Assignment

The Mission  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Summary : Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke , and Kuwabara have missions to do for Koenma and Botan. If they don't do the mission, they will be punished. But, each mission has something to do with a different member! What will happen in this wacky mission story? R/R!!  
  
Couplings : YU/KY Y/K H/?? K/B  
  
Warning : For all you Hiei/Kurama Fans, sorry but I'm not a fan of that, nor of Hiei/Botan, but a few exceptions for my favs that are so OOC but still beautiful. If you don't like the Hiei coupling, don't read that mission. She will be mentioned later though, so you might as well live with it or not read the story. Thank You, Yukina.  
  
Chapter 1 : Koenma's First Assignment  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
Yusuke walked down the halls of his school, followed by Kuwabara and Keiko. "Yusuke, you've been quiet of all a sudden. What's wrong?" Yusuke sighed, "It's nothing at all, Keiko. I just feel like we'll be put on another mission soon." Kuwabara looked at Yusuke. "Another? Geez. When does that toddler stop?" "He's not a toddler!" Botan defended with her usual perky voice. Yusuke smirked at Botan. "Another mission for us?" "Yes, Yusuke. Koenma wishes you to come right away. Kurama and Hiei are there already." "We'll be there, Botan." Botan flew off on her oar and Yusuke turned to Keiko. "Sorry, Keiko." "It's ok, Yusuke. I understand your duty is important. Just do them quickly. Ok, Yusuke?" "Sure thing." With that, Yusuke and Kuwabara ran down the halls and out the school. 'Oh, Yusuke.' Keiko thought. 'You're always running away, leaving me alone. . .'  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
Kurama and Hiei sat in a room waiting for Yusuke and Kuwabara. "I see they are late again." Kurama was always in a calm and charming tone. (A/N : He's so beautiful, but not as beautiful of Hiei.) "Like always. . ." Kurama looked to the door and saw his two friends walking in. "About time." Hiei got up and walked over to the other door, the door that leads to Koenma. Kurama followed him to the door and Botan pushed the giant doors open. "Koenma, sir. I brought the boys." "Good, Botan. Come here boys," the toddler ordered. The four 'heroes' walked up to Koenma as he began their first mission. "Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara. This mission is extremely hard, if you fail, you'll be punished. Understand?" The boys nodded. "Good. Now, your first mission. . ." A long silence crept upon the room. ". . . is to get Kuwabara a decent haircut!" "WHAT!?!?" Kuwabara screamed out, holding his hair. "I REFUSE!!!" "The mission about that member doesn't have to do it," Koenma explained.  
  
The other three boys grinned evilly at Kuwabara. Though, Hiei only smirked evilly. "Come here Kuwabara. . ." "NEVER!!" Kuwabara ran out the room, followed by the three that were on a mission. Hiei was in the lead, for his speed was the best of the three. As he came closer to Kuwabara, he pulled out his katana. He then jumped and SLASH!! He cut most of Kuwabara's hair off. "MY HAIR!!!!" Kuwabara ran as fast as he could out the building and into a dark forest. . .  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
A/N : End of Chapter 1! What do you think? Please Review, no flames, thank you. Each Mission lasts about 2-5 chapters long. Poor Kurama is after Kuwabara. I tell no more! For you Yusuke/Keiko fans, you will be happy with Koenma's mission for him, except there are bad bits. . . 


	2. Koenma's First Assignment Part 2

The Mission  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Summary : Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke , and Kuwabara have missions to do for Koenma and Botan. If they don't do the mission, they will be punished. But, each mission has something to do with a different member! What will happen in this wacky mission story? R/R!!  
  
Couplings : YU/KY Y/K H/?? K/B  
  
Warning : For all you Hiei/Kurama Fans, sorry but I'm not a fan of that, nor of Hiei/Botan, but a few exceptions for my favs that are so OOC but still beautiful. If you don't like the Hiei coupling, don't read that mission. She will be mentioned later though, so you might as well live with it or not read the story. Thank You, Yukina.  
  
Also, The ages of the boys are. . . Yusuke - 20 Keiko - 20 Kuwabara - 21 Hiei - 20 Kurama - 20  
  
Chapter 2 : Koenma's First Assignment Part 2  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
*Flashback*  
  
* The other three boys grinned evilly at Kuwabara. Though, Hiei only smirked evilly. "Come here Kuwabara. . ." "NEVER!!" Kuwabara ran out the room, followed by the three that were on a mission. Hiei was in the lead, for his speed was the best of the three. As he came closer to Kuwabara, he pulled out his katana. He then jumped and SLASH!! He cut most of Kuwabara's hair off. "MY HAIR!!!!" Kuwabara ran as fast as he could out the building and into a dark forest. . .*  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"He's running away!" Yusuke moaned. "Not for long," Hiei stated in a cocky tone. With a flash of black, Hiei was gone, along with Kurama! Yusuke stared at the forest with a blank face. He then sped off after then. With him, he had a razor. . .  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
'Yours safe for now, Kuwabara.' Kuwabara was telling himself. 'Not unless. . .' His thoughts were cut off by the appearance of Hiei and Kurama. Soon followed by Yusuke. Kurama grabbed Kuwabara with his Rose Whip, while Hiei and Yusuke got to work on the hair. Much yelling was made before the two decided on one thing. Hiei cut off the hair, and Yusuke got the little ends left, making him bald. "Mission. . ." "Complete!" Finished Botan. "Koenma has your next mission." The four boys returned to Koenma's Office to receive their next mission.  
  
Little did Kurama know, the next mission was about him.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
A/N : End of Chapter 2. Short, yes. Next chapter may take awhile since I can't think of what to do with Kurama. Oooh I know! Well, Review, thanks, but no flames. Thank You, Yukina 


	3. A Bad Mission For Kurama and Hiei Alike

The Mission  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Summary : Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke , and Kuwabara have missions to do for Koenma and Botan. If they don't do the mission, they will be punished. But, each mission has something to do with a different member! What will happen in this wacky mission story? R/R!!  
  
Couplings : YU/KY Y/K H/?? K/B  
  
Warning : For all you Hiei/Kurama Fans, sorry but I'm not a fan of that, nor of Hiei/Botan, but a few exceptions for my favs that are so OOC but still beautiful. If you don't like the Hiei coupling, don't read that mission. She will be mentioned later though, so you might as well live with it or not read the story. Thank You, Yukina.  
  
Chapter 3: A Bad Mission For Kurama and Hiei Alike  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
"I see your gave Kuwabara a great haircut. Good work." Kuwabara sobbed silently in the corner. "Now, Kurama, you may not want to work on this mission." Kurama raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "For the other three of you, this mission is very delicate. You must treat it with care." "What do we have to do? Care for little baby Kurama?" Teased Yusuke. He was then slapped with the Rose Whip. "Kah!" He fell over, anime style, in pain. "As I was saying, this is a very delicate mission. You must. . ." The silence crept upon the room. . .again. "Get Kurama to kiss Yukina. Vice-Versa."  
  
Kurama stared at Hiei, and Hiei returned the stare. "You're going to set our mission as to get Kurama to kiss my sister? WHAT KIND OF FOOL ARE YOU!?" "Don't get so worked up, Hiei. It just has to be a small kiss, but it has to have feeling, Kurama. No trying to just kiss her to get the mission over with. But, you can't offer to help the boys figure a way to get Yukina to return it. That's the part they figure out. Now, off to your mission!!"  
  
Hiei went out in a rush to find Yukina, and Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke went to human world. "Man, Kurama, it seems these missions are gunna be hard and must be treated with a delicate touch." "It had to be me. . ." "Don't feel bad, Kurama. I'm sure mine will have SOMETHING to do with Keiko." "You don't understand Yusuke. We're talking about HIEI'S sister. Not a normal human girl." "Keiko's not normal. Look what she left me this morning." He pointed to a small bruise on his left cheek. "Urameshi got beat up by his girlfriend." "So? I'm proud to have her as my girlfriend." Kurama stayed silent. He looked up at the sky. This mission wasn't good for himself, Yukina, nor Hiei.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
"Yukina!" Hiei began searching his sister's apartment. "Kitchen, Hiei!" Hiei went into the kitchen to see Yukina cooking something very yummy. (Chocolate Chip Cookies) "That smells good, Yukina." "Thank you." "I have something to tell you, Yukina." "Go ahead." "You might want to sit down." Yukina sat down in a white chair, and Hiei took a seat as well. "You see, Koenma is making us do these different missions. Each has something to do with one of us. The mission we are on is about Kurama. Yukina, the mission is to get Kurama to kiss you, with feeling, and for you to return it with feeling." "Oh, that's not bad. I like Kurama." "You like Kurama?"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
A/N : End of Chapter 3. Am I making it better or worse? Please tell me. Please Review as well. No Flames, Thank You, Yukina. 


	4. A Kiss and Return

The Mission  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Summary : Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke , and Kuwabara have missions to do for Koenma and Botan. If they don't do the mission, they will be punished. But, each mission has something to do with a different member! What will happen in this wacky mission story? R/R!!  
  
Couplings : YU/KY Y/K H/?? K/B  
  
Warning : For all you Hiei/Kurama Fans, sorry but I'm not a fan of that, nor of Hiei/Botan, but a few exceptions for my favs that are so OOC but still beautiful. If you don't like the Hiei coupling, don't read that mission. She will be mentioned later though, so you might as well live with it or not read the story. Thank You, Yukina.  
  
Chapter 4 : A Kiss and Return  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
*FlashBack*  
  
*"Yukina!" Hiei began searching his sister's apartment. "Kitchen, Hiei!" Hiei went into the kitchen to see Yukina cooking something very yummy. (Chocolate Chip Cookies) "That smells good, Yukina." "Thank you." "I have something to tell you, Yukina." "Go ahead." "You might want to sit down." Yukina sat down in a white chair, and Hiei took a seat as well. "You see, Koenma is making us do these different missions. Each has something to do with one of us. The mission we are on is about Kurama. Yukina, the mission is to get Kurama to kiss you, with feeling, and for you to return it with feeling." "Oh, that's not bad. I like Kurama." "You like Kurama?"*  
  
*End FlashBack*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
Yukina looked at her surprised brother. "Didn't you know?" "No!" "I guess Botan never told you." "You told Botan?" "I told her to tell you. I guess she forgot." "What a surprise," Hiei said sarcastically. "I guess I better be off to find a way of getting Kurama to like you." "No need." "Eh?" "Oh, dear. I've spoke too much. Be on your Hiei." "Eh. . .See ya!" He then jumped out her window and went looking for Kurama.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
"Kurama? Kurama?" Kurama awoke from his slumber to see Keiko. "You woke up! Hiei's here to see you." "Hiei?" Kurama sat up, and Keiko left the room as Hiei entered. "Kurama. I have news for you?" "Yes?" "Part of the mission is done. It's the bit about you that needs to be done." "I figured that much when you said part of the mission was done. You need not worry, Hiei. Both sides are done, so to speak." "You like my sister, huh?" Hiei half-closed his eyes, not surprised. "Well, yes. It's just that. . ." "You've never kissed." "BINGO!" "BOTAN!!!" Botan sat on her oar. "Oh, sorry. Well then all you have to do is kiss. It isn't hard." Hiei looked at Botan with an evil smirk. "Oh, just because you've kissed Koenma thousands of times doesn't mean it's easy for Kurama." Botan gasped and began to turn a bright red. "For your information, the only person I kissed was you on the cheek for saving me from that blood-thirsty demon!" "Botan kissed you on the cheek, Hiei?" "Sadly." "SADLY!? You should be honored to be of kissed by me!" "I hope you know I even rubbed the spot with fire to get it off." "You're so mean. Anyways Kurama, you only have 5 hours before time is up and you have to face punishment. All of you." Hiei stood up. "I'll get Yukina. Go to the park and I'll tell her as well." Kurama walked out and to the park. Hiei then jumped out the window, back to Yukina's.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
Hiei jumped into her window, and heard the sounds of birds. "Yukina, I'm back!" "Hiei! Please, come to the living room!" Hiei went through a doorway to see Yukina surrounded by birds. "Yukina, I hate to end your. . .pleasant moment with your friends, but Kurama wants to meet you at the park as soon as possible." "Oh, I understand." Yukina took the birds to her window and let them fly away. "I'll be going now okay, Hiei. Don't follow." She winked and smiled then left to the park. Hiei wasn't going to miss this. He dived out the window into a tree and rushed to the park.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
Kurama wasn't there yet, and Hiei had the perfect tree to get in. He jumped up and got a perfect spot on a large branch. He then saw Kurama walk up on one side, Yukina approaching on the other side. When they both got to the tree they stared at each other for awhile. Kurama then slowly leaned down towards Yukina and then he slowly pressed their lips together as a kiss. Hiei noticed that Yukina was returning the kiss at the same time. It was quite a while before they broke the kiss. Kurama then took Yukina out for a dinner, and Hiei went off. He jumped out the tree and walked through the park. Botan appeared on her oar. "Mission Complete, Hiei. Now for your next mission. Gather up the gang and meet ME at that tree!" She pointed to the 'Kiss Tree.' Hiei went off and got Kuwabara and Yusuke, then got Kurama who got torn away from Yukina. Hiei apologized to her and said that after the missions she could see Kurama any time. They met at the tree where Botan was.  
  
Yusuke was next. His fate was much better than Kuwabara's. . .or at least to me it is.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
A/N : End Chapter 4!! Now The Mission about Yusuke will probably the longest, yet shortest so to speak. Not a lot of effort is made into his mission. It's pretty easy. Lol. Well Please Review, tell me if I'm getting better or worse, no flames though. Thank You, Yukina. 


	5. Marriage!

The Mission  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Summary : Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke , and Kuwabara have missions to do for Koenma and Botan. If they don't do the mission, they will be punished. But, each mission has something to do with a different member! What will happen in this wacky mission story? R/R!!  
  
Couplings : YU/KY Y/K H/?? K/B  
  
Warning : For all you Hiei/Kurama Fans, sorry but I'm not a fan of that, nor of Hiei/Botan, but a few exceptions for my favs that are so OOC but still beautiful. If you don't like the Hiei coupling, don't read that mission. She will be mentioned later though, so you might as well live with it or not read the story. Thank You, Yukina.  
  
Chapter 5: Marriage?!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
"Alright boys. Yusuke, Please go away for a second." Yusuke walked a far bit away and Botan began whispering to the other three. "Alright you three. This mission is extremely hard. Not to mention it's going to possible get Yusuke busy for the rest of his life. Your mission is to get him and Keiko Married." "M-Married!?" "Yes. Now hurry. You have a month." Botan jumped on her oar and flew off.  
  
"Hey, Yusuke! Wanna help with this mission?" "Sure, why not. It's something about Keiko, that's for sure." "All you have to do is Marry her." "That's not hard. Hold up. MARRY KEIKO!?!" "Yes. That's the mission." "H- how could I marry Keiko? I know I like her a lot, but. . ." Keiko came running up to Yusuke. "Speak of the devil." "Hey um. . .Yusuke. I was wondering if you would like to come over to my house for the night. My parents have gone out of town for awhile." "I'd love to!" "Great!! See Ya!" Keiko ran off and of course Yusuke went to her house. They continued dating for about 3 weeks.  
  
Yusuke knew he was ready now. "Keiko. . ." "Yes, Yusuke?" Yusuke got down on one knee and held out a diamond ring in a box in one hand, and her hand in the other. "Will you marry me?" Keiko gasped, but then whispered to Yusuke. "Yes. I'd love to." (A/N: I Lied. It was the Shortest. Well it did take 3 weeks before he popped the question.)  
  
"Another Mission Completed." Kurama stated to Botan. "Oh. Let's let Yusuke enjoy tonight. I'll give you another mission in the morning. 3 Guesses on who it's about. Hiei then began his sarcasm. He hadn't done it for 3 weeks. "Hmm. . .Let's see. . .Kuwabara was first, then it was Kurama, Finally it was Yusuke. Oh! Who does that leave?" He looked at Botan with a look of sarcasm and a hint of annoyance. "Alright, Hiei. I'll let you know tomorrow."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
A/N : Ahh.so short. It's late here. I didn't feel like doing detail. Please Review, tell me if I'm getting better or worse. No flames. Thank you, Yukina. 


	6. That's Gunna Be Hard

The Mission  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Summary : Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke , and Kuwabara have missions to do for Koenma and Botan. If they don't do the mission, they will be punished. But, each mission has something to do with a different member! What will happen in this wacky mission story? R/R!!  
  
Couplings : YU/KY Y/K H/?? K/B  
  
Warning : For all you Hiei/Kurama Fans, sorry but I'm not a fan of that, nor of Hiei/Botan, but a few exceptions for my favs that are so OOC but still beautiful. If you don't like the Hiei coupling, don't read that mission. She will be mentioned later though, so you might as well live with it or not read the story. Thank You, Yukina.  
  
Chapter 6 : That's Gunna Be Hard  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
The Koorime, Hiei, awoke late that morning. It was 10:00 AM. He normally awoke around 7 or 8. He must have been in a deep sleep of dreading what would be about him. Though, he was slightly excited. What could they do to him to make him happy, or miserable. Trap him in a room with Kuwabara for 15 seconds? He thought he would die if that happened. The small Koorime got out of bed, and put on his usual. He then headed out for the tree.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Botan were there. "Oh! Yoo-hoo, Hiei!!" Botan waved, foolishly. When he got over there, he was asked a question by his friend. "Hiei, why are you so late. Your normally early for things." "Hn." (A/N: Ahh. . .beautiful phrase.) "Well you all. Final Mission of you all. Then onto more important people. Well. For your last mission, Hiei don't hit me okay? Ahem, as you last mission you must get Hiei a girlfriend." Hiei's left eye twitched. "Why would Hiei need a girlfriend?" "It's a mission. You have 5 days. Hurry up now."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
"Hiei. We're going to Demon World to look for you a nice Demon Girlfriend, okay? We know you despise humans so we're going after a demon. We will be back in 2 days. Come here in 2 days." With these words, Yusuke and Kurama left. Hiei then went to his sisters apartment.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
"Oh, Hiei! That's so romantic!" "Romantic?" "You getting a girlfriend. You'll have someone to talk to other than Kurama and me." "I don't even want a girlfriend." "You do deep inside!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
The days went by slowly, as Hiei waited for his friends to return. He kept thinking about what Yukina had said. 'I don't even want a girlfriend.' 'You do deep inside!' The words 'You do deep inside!' rang in his head. He wasn't giving into these silly words, was he? He sat in a tree outside his apartment. He stared at the night sky. He thought of his mother, and how loving she was. He also thought of what his friends were doing. They would return tomorrow. Then he thought about what kind of demon they would bring. Would she actually be right for him? He sighed and fell asleep in the tree.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
"Hiei. . .We're back. Wake up." Hiei awoke to see his long haired friend, Kurama, standing below him. "Hmm?" "We brought someone for you." Hiei jumped down from his tree and saw a girl about his height, possibly shorter, with long flowing black hair. She had two white streaks on the sides on her hair, and had a jagan as well. All her eyes, including the jagan, were all electric blue. She was wearing a black tank top, with black pants, and also a black jacket. In the middle of Summer. She also had on black boots. "What's with the jacket?" "This?" She asked, tugging at her jacket. "It's to hide my arm." "What for?" She pulled off her jacket to reveille the same 'tattoo' that Hiei had. The Mark of The Dragon of The Darkness Flame. "So. You can do the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, huh?" "Yup!" "What's your name?" "Iona. What's yours?" "Hiei."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
A/N : End of chapter 6. Hmm. . .Iona and Hiei. . . think it will work out? Well tell me if I'm getting better or worse, no flames. Thank you, Yukina. 


	7. It's Working!

The Mission  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own Iona though!  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Summary : Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke , and Kuwabara have missions to do for Koenma and Botan. If they don't do the mission, they will be punished. But, each mission has something to do with a different member! What will happen in this wacky mission story? R/R!!  
  
Couplings : YU/KY Y/K H/I K/B  
  
Warning : For all you Hiei/Kurama Fans, sorry but I'm not a fan of that, nor of Hiei/Botan, but a few exceptions for my favs that are so OOC but still beautiful. If you don't like the Hiei coupling, don't read that mission. She will be mentioned later though, so you might as well live with it or not read the story. Thank You, Yukina.  
  
Chapter 7 : It's Working!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
*FlashBack*  
  
*"What's your name?" "Iona. What's yours?" "Hiei."*  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Hiei, huh? You're a fire demon, right?" Hiei nodded. "I am a fire demon as well." At this time, Kurama and Yusuke had already snuck off, so Hiei and Iona were all alone. "You don't say much do you?" "Eh. . .well. . ." "You don't have to explain! I usually don't say much, either. I just thought of trying it out." "I used to talk a lot, but Yusuke. . ." Flashback to when he fought Yusuke for the first time. "Yusuke taught you a lesson, huh?" "Eh. . .yeah." "I'm getting tired of standing. Let's go find a place to sit down."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
Hiei and Iona sat in the tree outside his apartment. They weren't talking, and they weren't trying to out-do each others Dragon of the Darkness Flame. (A/N: If that happened, Hiei would of won. Just letting you know.) They were actually eating. Hiei licked a strawberry ice-cream cone, while Iona ate a chocolate one. "Hiei?" "Hm?" "Who's your favorite person in the world?" "Two people. Kurama and Yukina." "My favorite would have to be my karikan (Apprentice), Shinora. She went away for a while, though. Leaving me alone in my town, Hinoji. It's been 3 months since I last saw her. She seems to have gone to the town of Tsubaki. Tsubaki is home of many Forest Demons. She was born there. She left though, wanting to be a great fire demon some day. Her brother, Nateru, wondered off one day and went missing. It makes me ponder if she left to find Nateru. If so, I wouldn't mind an eternity of absence. My rules are no more than 6 months away, and it seems as if she may not make it within the 3 remaining months. Oh, I am sorry. Am I boring you?" "Not at all." "Oh, good. There is more to it I'm afraid. More to why I think she went." "Go on." "Well, within training, she seems to be, different, then when not training. She swears she doesn't work harder or less, but it seems as if when she's training she's a different person. I'm thinking that she has a split-personality, but nothing that's bad, as if someone who is trying to help. I never tested her in a fight to see if this 'other person' helped. What do you think?" "Nothing to worry about." "I think she got worried after I asked and went to Jei, home of the Jeikans." (Wisemen, Wisewomen, Wise Race) "I'm sure she'll be fine, Iona." "I trust you, Hiei."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
Hiei and Iona walked along the side-walk down a quiet street. "I'm so worried about Shinora. It leaves me wondering if she has learned a thing. Maybe her other side has learned, but she has not." "I'm sure she knows." "Oh, but I'm so worried!" "You don't need to be." "But. . ." "Trust me. She's fine." "Hiei, I trust you." She kissed him on the cheek and disappeared.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
A/N : End of chapter 7. I know that was boring for you people who don't care about Shinora. She is very important though, and Hiei and Iona, it's working! They seem to be along great. Now to my reviewers, this sentence is not to you all. This is a note to Sailor Mayuka.  
  
Sailor Mayuka,  
  
I see that you don't like Iona, and I really don't think it's your place to judge a character that the author created. You don't like her name, so what? You also could confuse someone with your bad spelling. I suggest some lessons? I do thank you for saying the story was good, but I do take it offensively that you tried to make me change Iona.  
  
Thank You, Yukina 


	8. Note To Readers

Note to Readers  
  
I'm only going to finish the Mission and The Yu Yu Hakusho Summer on my name Yukina. I have a new one named Alexi Strife. No Wait. Change All I've Said. I'm going to TRANSFER The Mission and The Yu Yu Hakusho Summer to that name before I leave the country for 28 friggin days. My name, Yukina, will still have what it has now, but will never be updated.  
  
Thank You,  
  
Yukina/Alexi Strife 


End file.
